Whats That Outside The Door
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Harvey and Mike are at Harvey's condo and they hear a strange noise coming from the other side of the door. What is it? Established relationship
1. Chapter 1

What's That Outside The Door

Suits Harvey/Mike

Rated:

I don't own Suits I wish I did.

Harvey and Mike are at Harvey's condo and they hear a strange noise coming from the other side of the door. What is it? Established relationship

Harvey and Mike were cuddle against each other on the couch. Mike was reading a brief Louis gave him late today at work. Harvey was watching the baseball game. Harvey looked down at Mike and smiled. He lightly kissed the top of Mike's head. Mike lightly chuckled and he leaned up and kissed Harvey on the lips. Harvey chuckled and kissed Mike back. Mike threw the brief on the table and straddled Harvey.

"Hmm someone's horny tonight." Harvey said between kisses. Mike leaned back and smiled brightly.

"Damn straight. Now why don't you use that mouth to better use." Mike said. Harvey raised his eyebrow and pulled on Mike's tie to bring him closer. Harvey kissed Mike passionate and wrestled his tongue into Mike's mouth. Mike moaned and pulled himself closer to Harvey.

There was a shrill cry that came from outside the front door that startled Harvey and Mike. They frowned at each other and Mike go off Harvey so they could investigate. Harvey pressed a hand to Mikes chest.

"Stay behind me Mike." Harvey whispered in Mike's ear. Mike nodded and pressed a hand to Harvey's back, and Harvey nodded. He held a hand up and counted to three. Harvey busted the door open and stopped. Mike ran into Harvey.

"Babe why did you stop?" Mike asked as he looked over Harvey's shoulder. He was shocked when he found a baby inside a basket. Mike lightly pushed Harvey aside, and picked up the baby.

"Mike what the hell are you doing?" Harvey yelled as the baby was still crying. Mike began to coo and rock the baby. The baby stopped crying and Mike smiled.

"Harvey we need to keep her." Mike said out of the blue.

"Hell no a baby is too much for you and me." Harvey said as he leaned against the doorframe. "How do you know it's a girl?" Mike pointed to the pink blanket the baby was wrapped in. Mike walked back inside the apartment and grabbed a small blanket from the hall closet.

'How did my life turn into this?' Harvey thought. He faintly smiled as Mike baby talked to the little girl.

"We should give her name." Mike said

"That would mean we get attached and therefore care about her." Harvey said. Mike frowned at Harvey.

"Harvey she ended up here for some reason. We should take care of her and love her. Also we need some supplies if we are keeping her for the night." Mike smiled at the last part. Harvey rolled his eyes. He grabbed some paper and eyed Mike.

"Diapers, bottles, formula, wipes, blankets, clothes, burp rags, and a small bath basin." Mike thought for another minute but he nodded. Harvey scribbled the list quickly, and went to get his shoes. Harvey came out and pecked Mike's lips.

"I'll be back soon. Make sure she doesn't poop or puke on anything expensive."

"So basically everything is off limits." Mike said with a bit of a scowl

"Not everything. Your skinny ties will do well as wipes." Harvey smiled and grabbed the list and his car keys. Mike rolled his eyes and sat on the couch with the little girl, He smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Harvey will warm up to you. Just like he did with me. He cares." Mike said as the baby looked up at him.

Please review this story. If you have any suggestions for the baby name just comment!


	2. Chapter 2

What's That Outside The Door: Chapter 2

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, but I wish I did!

Harvey and Mike are at Harvey's condo and they hear a strange noise coming from the other side of the door. What is it? Established relationship

_Last time: Harvey and Mike found a baby girl outside their apartment. Mike wants to keep her, but Harvey doesn't. _

Harvey returned a while later with a few bags in his hands. He looked around to find that Mike wasn't on the couch anymore.

"Babe? Where are you?" Harvey yelled. Mike appeared with the baby over his shoulder. She was crying and Mike was patting her back and shushing her. Mike looked over to Harvey, and smiled tiredly. He walked over to Harvey and took out the formula and bottle. Mike quickly made the baby a bottle and sat on the couch to feed her.

"Mike I have been wondering how the hell you know how to take of a baby?" Mike smiled down at the baby.

"I babysat when I was 14. The neighbors had twins so I learned quickly, and I got real good at it." Mike answered as he cradled the baby to his chest.

"We still haven't named her Harvey. I was thinking Riley Cassandra Ross. Do you like it?"

"Why does she have your last name? She could have my last name so Riley Cassandra Specter. Wait… that doesn't sound right. Anything else?" Mike pulled out a sheet of paper with a lot of scribbles and random arrows.

"I did a lot of thinking and made two lists. One with my last name and one with yours. I like a lot of the Specters." Mike said as he smiled brightly at Harvey.

"Naturally my last is incredible which is why I'm an incredible man. So if she is staying she will have my last name." Mike rolled his eyes and smiled. Harvey sat next to Mike and overlooked both the lists. He grabbed a pen an circled some names he liked. Harvey showed Mike the lists after a few mins of debating with himself.

"OK so you like Mallory Christina, Sophia Ruth, Keria Taylor, and Jessica Grace. I like the name Sophia but not Ruth as a middle name. I also like the name Keria so how about Keria Sophia Specter? Or Sophia Keria Specter? There is also Hailey Kathleen Specter or Samantha Elaine Specter you know after my Grammy." Mike said as he checked the names he liked.

"Mike give me the baby while you are busy writing." Harvey demanded.

"Oh does Harvey want to hold the baby?" Mike questioned in a baby voice. Harvey slapped the back of Mike's head lightly.

"Ouch Harvey no need to Gibbs slap me." Mike said as he handed Harvey the baby. Mike rubbed the back of his head.

"That's what you get for goofing around with a baby in your hands." Harvey with a small smile on his face. He chuckled as Mike suck out his tongue at Harvey.

"Don't be a tease baby." Harvey said as he leaned and gently licked Mike's lips and crushed his lips against Mike's. Mike moaned and snaked his hands into Harvey's hair. The baby began to cry and a foul smelling odor hit Harvey's nostrils. Harvey gagged and handed the baby back to Mike.

"Dear fucking God what the hell is that smell." Harvey said as he walked quickly to the kitchen sink. Mike laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Harvey snapped.

"Babe when have to change her. Come on I will show." Mike titled his head towards the bathroom. Harvey followed Mike and waited as Mike grabbed the diaper, wipes, and blanket. "Ok the trick is to do it fast so its not so cold for the baby. The slower you are the more they cry. Watch carefully." Harvey just nodded. Mike unfastened the diaper, and Harvey gagged again.

"Harvey it could be worse. Seriously this is not bad." Mike said as he threw away the dirty diaper. Mike wiped the baby and placed a diaper on her. The baby was barley crying. She was too fascinated with Harvey's expression. She laughed and Harvey gave her a death glare. Mike chuckled too.

"Ok beautiful we are… done." Mike said as he wrapped the baby in the blanket. "Your so beautiful baby."

"Awe your so sweet Mike." Mike eyed Harvey angrily. "Ok its official we have to name her right now." Mike said. Harvey nodded and walked back to the living room with the baby an arm's length away from him.

"Seriously Harvey. She is not going to poop every 5 minutes." Mike said as he snatched her from Harvey. "I know that. I just don't want to smell it again if she does." Mike cradled the baby to him and let her play with his fingers.

"Ok I like the name Mallory Christina Specter- Ross. Do you like that Mike?" Mike light up like a Christmas tree. "Harvey that's perfect! You're a genius!" Mike said as he crushed his lips on Harvey's.

"Well I think we need to think about changing the guest room to a nursery. So the question is pink or purple?" Harvey grinned cheekily. Mike smiled and pressed another kiss to Harvey's lips.

_**I hope you like the name. I think its pretty :D. Now the choice is pink or purple. Also I'm thinking Donna and Jessica as godmothers. Review if you like. Please and thanks **_


	3. Chapter 3

What's That Outside The Door: Chapter 3

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Harvey and Mike are at Harvey's condo and they hear a strange noise coming from the other side of the door. What is it? Established relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits but I WISH I DID!

_Last time: Harvey was accepting of the baby. They named her Mallory Christina Specter- Ross. Also Harvey got a lesson in changing diapers._

Harvey and Mike were at the hardware store trying figure out a good color to paint the guest room to make it Mallory's nursery. Mike was entertaining Mallory as Harvey was looking through colors.

"Mike what do you think of this color?" Harvey said as he held a very pale pink color swatch.

"Too light try something darker, but not that ugly fuchsia color you held up earlier." Mike said as he went back to playing with Mallory. Harvey smiled at them. He picked up and light purple and a light pink.

"Which one?" Mike smiled and pointed to the light pink color. "What do you think Mallory?" Harvey asked as he approached the little girl in the cart. She smiled brightly at Harvey with her blue eyes. They weren't Mike blue but still damn cute.

"I think she likes it Harvey." Mike said as he wrapped his arm around Harvey's shoulder. Mike kissed Harvey's temple, and went back to playing with Mallory. After a long weekend over painting the guest room pink. They were done, and pretty damn proud of themselves. Mallory was happy when either Harvey or Mike played with her when they took breaks from painting. The weekend seemed to end too early.

"Harvey what are we going to do about work? We can leave Mallory here alone. And I really don't think we can find a babysitter by tomorrow." Harvey frowned. Mike had a point, and he honestly didn't trust anyone with his daughter (their daughter).

"We have to call Jessica and tell her what happened. We take Mallory in with us tomorrow you know after we buy her a car seat and we bring some toys." Harvey said with a confident smile. Mike always melted when Harvey smiled that smile, but he didn't this time.

"Ok what about if we need to see a client? Harvey we can't just show up with baby and expect them to be ok with it! What about meetings? We can't be in two places at once!" Mike yelled. Mallory began to cry, and Harvey picked her up, and cooed softly to her.

"Mike you can't yell. It makes Mallory upset, and I understand that we will have problems, but you know Donna and Jessica will be there for us if we tell them the truth about what happened. I know we are in the process of making one of them the godmother, but why not both. They both will love her to death, and will be there for Mallory if anything ever happened to us." Harvey reasoned. Mike knew he was right. Mike nodded and opened his arms to take Mallory. Harvey handed the baby to Mike, and wrapped his arms around Mike's shoulders. They both stared down at the beautiful girl in Mike's arms.

"I just don't want anything to happen to her if we can't be there. I'm just worried about her and her safety." Mike said as Mallory drifted to sleep in her father's arms.

"I know babe, and believe me when I say you are being an amazing dad. Protecting that little girl is what we do now. We can do this and I know we don't want to let anyone take care of our girl." Harvey said. His tone was firm but confident. Mike felt inspired by his speech.

"Ok go call Jessica and I will call Donna and tell her she is 1 of 2 godmothers, and we want them apart of Mallory's life, and we might need some favors from them at work." Mike said with a huge grin on his face.

"Aye Aye Sir." Harvey mocked and saluted him.

"Hey that's my line. Harvey!"

**YEAH 3 CHAPTERS! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW! I'm thinking next chapter Mike and Harvey take Mallory to work and Louis throws a hissy fit what do ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

What's That Outside The Door: Chapter 4

Harvey/Mike

Rated: T

Harvey and Mike are at Harvey's condo and they hear a strange noise coming from the other side of the door. What is it? Established relationship.

It was Monday morning and Mike was freaking out. He and Harvey were going to take Mallory into work today. He was afraid someone was going to snatch her, or make her cry. 'Damn I just don't want her to cry.' Mike thought as he packed a diaper bag. He looked over at Harvey who was talking to Mallory.

"Yes and your beautiful, and sweet, and some day you going to be a real lawyer like daddy. And not a fake like dad." Harvey smiled when Mallory giggled. He blew a raspberry on her tummy, and Mallory let out a high pitched giggle. Mike smiled fondly at the scene. He always thought Harvey would be a great father and this just proved it.

"Come on Father Man we are going to be late." Mike said as he passed Harvey. Mike brushed a hand on the small of Harvey' back and winked. Harvey smiled and put Mallory in her car seat.

"Ok ready. Ray should be downstairs waiting for us." "Harvey did you tell him about Mallory?" Harvey nodded and pressed a kiss to Mike's lips before the entered the glass elevator. Mike just smiled and looked down at Mallory. Her eyes were filled with wonder and awe as she saw the world floating down. They quickly found the car and Ray was standing next to the door.

"Morning Harvey. Morning Mike. Hello and this is?" Ray asked as he looked down at Mallory.

"Ray meet Mallory Christina Specter-Ross. Our beautiful daughter and future lawyer." Harvey said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow Harvey she is a beauty. She will be a heartbreaker when she is older. But for now she is just so cute. If you need a babysitter let me know." Ray said as he smiled at Mallory. Mallory smiled back and clapped her hands in delight.

"I think she likes you Ray. And if we need a babysitter you will be first on our list." Harvey said as he slid into the car with the car seat in hand. Mike entered and Ray closed the door.

Harvey and Mike arrived at Pearson Hardman a few minutes late, but they knew Jessica wouldn't care. Mike grabbed the car seat as Harvey exited. "Ready?" Harvey asked in a hushed tone. "Ready." They walked in with their usual confident walk. Everyone immediately stated at them when they walked in. Harvey and Mike entered the elevator and pressed their floor. Harvey took Mallory from the car seat and placed her on his hip.

"Ready baby girl?" Mallory smiled and leaned into Harvey's chest. 'Yep that's my girl.' Harvey thought. Mike wiggled his fingers and Mallory tried to grab them. The pair exited the elevator.

"Call me if you need me babe." Mike said as he pressed a chaste kiss onto Harvey's cheek.

"Can I call now because I need you everyday Mike." Mike blushed and placed a kiss on top of Mallory's head.

"Bye baby girl. Dad has some work to do before he can see you." Mike said. He was a little depressed that he was being separated from Mallory, but he knew that she was going to be with Harvey, and that made him feel a bit better. Mike smiled at both Mallory and Harvey and went to his cubicle.

"Harvey what the hell is that." Harvey groaned internally. Louis was standing behind him with his hand on his hip.

"Louis I know you're not that stupid. It's a baby. My baby to be exact." Harvey said with a serious face. Louis took a step back.

"Since when did you get a thing?" Louis said with a tone of disgust. Harvey put Mallory in her car seat. He stared Louis right in the eye.

"Listen you rat if you ever talk shit about my daughter again I will personally murder you. She is a human being not a thing. She's more a person than you will ever be in your miserable fucking life. You ever threaten her, hit on her, or try to talk to her your ass is mine. Got it?" Harvey said with his serious but threatening voice. Louis backed away, and ran straight to Jessica's office.

"Jessica you won't believe it but Harvey brought in a baby to the firm!" Louis said kinda out of breath. Jessica looked up from the file she was reading.

"Louis I know Harvey and Mike brought a baby into the firm. I said it was ok, and I wanted to meet her." Louis jaw dropped. He was appalled. "What has this firm come to?" He questioned. But Jessica was on her way out of the office. Jessica went straight to Harvey's office. She saw Donna and Harvey looking over a car seat. She entered the office, and heard Donna squeal.

"Oh my God Harvey she is so beautiful! Her hair is so dark and it contrasts her icy blue eyes perfectly. Her fair skin and long eyelashes are to die for. Can I keep her?" Donna asked.

"No Donna she is my daughter but remember you are 1 of 2 godmothers. Jessica I didn't hear you come in. I want you to meet your goddaughter Mallory Christina Specter-Ross." Harvey said as he held up his daughter. Jessica gasped at the beauty of the baby.

"Oh Harvey she is beautiful. Can I hold her?" Jessica asked though it sounded more like a plea. Harvey nodded and handed Mallory gently over to her godmother. Jessica cradled Mallory to her and smiled down at her. Mallory smiled back and placed her hand on Jessica's arm. "Congratulations Harvey she's defiantly a keeper. And she is a beauty." Jessica smiled and brought Mallory to her face. Jessica kissed Mallory on her cheek. Mallory laughed and Harvey felt some tears sting in his eyes. Jessica handed Mallory back to Harvey and bid them goodbye. Donna took Mallory from Harvey and baby talked to her. She got tons of giggles from Mallory. Mike entered the office and smiled at Donna.

"Mike I'm in love with my goddaughter. You and Harvey better take care of her or else." Donna said as she placed Mallory in Mike's arms and kissed Mike's cheek. Donna winked at Harvey and went back to her desk. Mike was confused and had a look on his face.

"Is she feeling ok? Does Donna need a vacation?" Mike asked before Harvey kissed Mike passionately. Mike hummed into the kiss, and kissed back. "Nope Donna just loves Mallory as much as we do." Harvey said after they broke their kiss.

"That's great! I'm glad. Oh and I have the Collins briefs if you want me to put them on your desk?" Harvey just nodded and took Mallory from Mike. He walked over to the window and let Mallory see outside. Mallory looked around bewildered. Harvey saw her eyes flick from building to building. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Mike I think we need to official adopt her. Make her legally ours." Harvey said as he held Mallory close to her. Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey's waist and placed his chin on Harvey's shoulder. "I would like that. Our daughter I could get use to the sound of that." Harvey smiled and kissed Mike's forehead.

"Yeah that does have a certain ring to it."

**Chapter 4! What do you think? I'm thinking next chapter will be the adoption process then fast forward a few years. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL**


	5. Chapter 5

What's That Outside The Door Chapter 5

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Harvey and Mike are at Harvey's condo and they hear a strange noise coming from the other side of the door. What is it? Established relationship.

It was the end of the work day and Harvey couldn't wait to get home. Mike had Mallory in the bullpen, and he was slightly freaking out. He wanted Mallory in his arms, and damnit he wanted it now. He hastily went to the bullpen to find Mike was the only person left there. Mike looked up and smiled.

"Hey baby. I'm almost done then we can go get dinner or just go home." Mike said as Harvey approached him. Harvey kissed his cheek and saw Mallory was in her car seat next to him. Harvey smiled and lifted her into his arms.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day? I bet you did with all the attention. Yes." Harvey said as he wiggled Mallory in his arms. Mallory was smiling and laughing. Mike was smiling at them.

'Wow this is my great life.' Mike thought as he smiled and finished up Louis's work. "Ok done. Let's get home." Mike said as he grabbed his bag and coat. Harvey pressed a gentle kiss to Mike's lips. Mike moan involuntarily and kissed back passionately.

"Mmm horn dog." Harvey giggled as he broke the kiss. "Only for you babe." Harvey started to walk away. Mike grabbed the car seat and quickly followed them.

They finally got home and Mike flopped on the couch. Harvey smiled at his lover and began to make a bottle for Mallory. Mike rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"I hate Louis. He works me like a dog." Harvey snorted. "He shouldn't I mean you are MY puppy so why are you doing his work?" Harvey said with an angry undertone. Mike got up and circled an arm around Harvey's waist.

"Baby I know you are kinda jealous. But if I don't do Louis work then it piles up and he bitches at me. I don't mind doing it as long as Louis doesn't bother me about it." Mike said as he leaned his chin onto Harvey's shoulder. Mike kissed Harvey's neck and went to pick up Mallory. Harvey looked over his shoulder and smiled as Mike played with Mallory. He finished the bottle and gave it to Mike to feed Mallory. He draped a burp rag over Mike's shoulder and watched his lover feed their baby.

"Harvey?" Harvey hummed as he fondly looked at Mallory. "Who do you think is Mallory's real mom and dad?" Harvey stopped breathing for a moment. The thought never crossed his mind. He panicked at the thought of losing his little girl if they did figure out who the biological parents are.

"I don't know Mike and I never want to know. I'm not going to lose my baby girl!" Harvey yelled. Mallory had tears in her eyes, and she began to cry. Mike cuddled her close he began to shush and rock Mallory. Mallory would not stop crying.

"Harvey need some help here." Mike said as he was still rocking Mallory. Harvey nodded and took the crying baby. He whispered his apologies for yelling at Mike, and making her cry. Mallory calmed down, and began to doze off in Harvey's arms. Harvey looked at Mallory then Mike. He walked over and gently kissed Mike. Mike kissed back as gently. Mike broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Harvey's.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I just don't want anyone taking Mallory. I love her and don't want anyone but us to have her." Mike nodded and brushed his nose against Harvey's. Harvey sadly smiled, but then he felt his eyes stinging. Harvey wasn't that ashamed when he started to cry. He knew that Mike would never judge and he just Mallory to stay with them.

A noise broke apart the couple. Harvey sniffled a little and recognized that it was his phone ringing.

"I'll be right back." Harvey said as he gave Mallory back to Mike and rushed into their bedroom to pick up his phone. He closed the door behind him softly. He didn't want Mallory to wake up by him slamming a door.

"Hello?" Harvey answered. "Hello Harvey." A seductive voice answered back. Harvey was shocked to hear her voice again.

"Scotty? Why the hell are you calling me?" Harvey said as he raised his voice a little. He heard Scotty laugh.

"I was calling about our daughter. The one that I left on your doorstep. She is yours and mine Harvey." Harvey felt anger rip inside him.

"Bullshit! We used protection like always." He said calmly, but sternly. "That tone doesn't work on me Harvey. But I do have to say congrats on the new boy toy. And it's called the condom broke."

"Mike isn't my boy toy. He is my boyfriend and I love him very much. More than I have ever loved you." Harvey hissed. Scotty just laughed again.

"That hurt Harvey… not. I don't care if you love him more I just want Rebecca to be safe and loved. And to answer your question her real name is Rebecca Elaine Specter." Harvey's jaw tightened. He hated the name Elaine but at least her name is Specter.

"Her name is Mallory not Rebecca. She will be loved and taken care of. Mike and I will be great fathers to her." "Will you tell Mallory about me?" Scotty asked. Harvey paused for minute. He wanted to protect Mallory from her dead beat mother, but if she asked she might not drop the issue.

"If she asks I will tell her. If not then no she doesn't need the guilt to know that her mother never wanted her, and left her on my doorstep." Harvey heard Scotty whimper. "Why did you leave her here?"

"You really think my husband was happy I cheated on him he didn't want a baby that wasn't his so I came back to America gave birth to her kept her for a few months then decided to give her to her father." Harvey shook his head. 'What a dick, but I'm kinda grateful.' Harvey thought. He heard the door open and he looked over to see Mike.

"Who is on the phone?" Mike mouthed. Harvey just put his finger to his lip as Scotty began to talk again.

"Harvey just… just take care of her please. That's all I ask. I promise I won't interfere with yours or hers life. If she ever wants to meet me it will be up to you and your boy toy." Harvey huffed at the word boy toy. He felt Mike's arms wrap around his shoulders. Mike kissed the back of Harvey's neck tenderly. He nuzzled Harvey's shoulder, and then laid his head on Harvey's back.

"I promise. I have to go take care. Bye." Harvey hung up before Scotty could say another word. Harvey huffed and rubbed his face. Mike leaned over and kissed Harvey on the side of his mouth.

"Harvey… baby talk to me. Who was that?" Harvey looked over and kissed Mike gently. Mike let Harvey take the lead and Harvey pulled Mike onto his lap. Harvey broke the kiss and touched Mike's forehead with his.

"It was Scotty. Mike… Mallory is my daughter." Mike gasped, and pulled away.

"What?" Mike whispered. Harvey looked straight at Mike.

"Mike I never cheated on you. This was before us, and I would never do that to you. The condom broke when Scotty and I were together. Mallory is my child. Her real name is Rebecca Elaine Specter. But we can change that to Mallory Christina Specter Ross."

"Harvey she is your daughter we should keep her name Rebecca. Also just keep it Specter." Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike and hugged him tightly.

"Mike she is our baby now, and her name is Mallory Christina Specter Ross. I'm not cutting out the Ross part of her last name. She is our daughter Mike." Mike nodded and smiled. Harvey smiled back and kissed Mike passionately. Mike moaned into Harvey's mouth. Harvey laid on top of Mike, and began to kiss Mike's neck.

"Harvey Mallory is asleep so we have to be quiet." Mike moaned. Harvey smirked and returned to kissing Mike's neck.

A few hours later Mike was laying on Harvey's chest satisfied. "Mmm Harvey sex was so damn good this time." Harvey just chuckled and closed his eyes. Mike looked up and smiled. Harvey looked so peaceful when he sleeps. Mike kissed Harvey's chest and closed his eyes and listened to Harvey's heartbeat.

**FINALLY! Geez writers block sucks. But I'm glad to finish this chapter. THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEW AND COMMENT ON THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR HANGING IN THERE FOR UPDATES! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! **


	6. Chapter 6

What's That Outside The Door Chapter 6

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Harvey and Mike are at Harvey's condo and they hear a strange noise coming from the other side of the door. What is it? Established relationship.

Mike woke up the next morning feeling warm, and snug. He looked over his shoulder to see Harvey still fast asleep. 'He is so cute when he is sleeping.' Mike thought. He looked back to the window. Then he remembered it was only Tuesday he looked over to the alarm clock and it read 6:56.

"Shit shit. Harvey we need to get ready for work now!" Mike yelled as he shook Harvey to wake him up. Harvey groaned and rolled over onto his stomach and mumbled into his pillow.

"Harvey it's Tuesday we need to go to work." Mike said. Harvey looked up at Mike and then sighed. Mike gave him a confused look as Harvey reached for his phone and hit 3 on his speed dial.

"Donna. Mike and I are sick we can't make it today. Yes Donna… yes we will keep Mallory healthy. Ok see you tomorrow. Bye." Harvey hung up and smiled at Mike. Mike was shaking his head and smiling as he climbed back into bed. He curled himself into Harvey's chest. It was short lived when Mallory began to cry. Mike patted Harvey's chest and said he got it. Mike grabbed some boxers and kissed Harvey. He entered the nursery and Mallory immediately stopped crying when she saw Mike.

"Ah ha I see you just wanted some company. Yes my beautiful girl." Mallory giggled and Mike placed her close to his heart. Mallory nuzzled deeper into his chest. A flash brought Mike's attention to the doorway.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Harvey smiled as he looked at the photo. Harvey walked over and showed Mike. He smiled and kissed Mallory. Mallory looked up and her eyes lit up as she saw Harvey. She let out a squeal and Harvey smiled at her. Mike handed Mallory over to him.

Harvey lifted her over his head and played with her a little. He blew a raspberry on her stomach and Mallory squealed happily. Harvey kissed his daughter multiple times. Each time Mallory would smile and giggle or squeal. Mike felt his heart overflow with emotions.

'Does Harvey want more kids? Would he want more with me?' Mike thought and Harvey got a disgusted look on his face and then handed Mallory back to Mike.

"Oh no Harvey she is your daughter. You need to learn how to change a diaper." Harvey nodded and sucked it up. "Ok you need to remind me of the steps." Harvey walked with Mike over to the changing table. Mike step Mallory down and Harvey took in a deep breath.

"Ok first take off her pj's and undo the diaper." Harvey did just that and he gagged as he opened the diaper to see it full. "Ok wipe her down until she is completely clean then put the new diaper on." Harvey sped through the clean-up and he put the new diaper on and took Mallory out of her pj's.

"You Harvey Specter have just changed a dirty diaper. Congrats now that you have done that what are you going to do next?" Mike said in his announcer voice. Harvey rolled his eyes and told him he was washing his hands. Mike smiled and Harvey left for the bathroom.

Mike smiled down at Mallory and decided to dress her today. The weather was supposed to be nice and sunny but not hot. He picked out a cute pink strawberry dress. He even put a bow in her hair. Harvey returned and smiled at them.

"Wow she looks adorable. So what are we going to do today since we have the day off?" Harvey said as he took Mallory and placed her on his hip. Mike thought for a moment.

"Why don't we go to Central Park? It's supposed to be nice out today and it would be something fun for Mallory." Mike said and Harvey couldn't argue with the idea. Mike smiled and went into the bedroom to change. He grabbed some dark blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Harvey came in and cat called at Mike. Mike rolled his eyes and Harvey asked

"What should I wear?" Mike looked over and said "Nothing." Harvey rolled his eyes and gave Mike the look.

"Ok ok how about that black shirt I love so much on you and light gray shorts." Harvey accepted the idea and Mike decided to make the park trip a picnic. He went to the kitchen to make sandwiches and make bottles for Mallory. Harvey came out and Mike whistled at him.

'No gel in his hair. God I love it and it's so damn sexy.' Mike thought as he stared shamelessly at Harvey. Harvey grabbed the stroller and went back for Mallory and her car seat. Mike finished and pack the sandwiches, grapes, and water into a cooler. Harvey came back with Mallory already in the car seat. "Ready?" Harvey asked. Mike nodded and they left for the park.

Mike and Harvey have been walking around the park for a few Mike stopped the stroller and took Mallory out of it so she could look around more. Mallory squealed and looked around franticly. Mike smiled and Harvey did too.

After a while Mike and Harvey decided to stop and have lunch. They found a shady spot under a tree and Mike brought of the bag of grapes and sandwiches. He grabbed a bottle and began to feed Mallory. Harvey fed Mike some grapes and bits of sandwich. Mallory was finished and Mike burped her and then Harvey wanted to hold her. Harvey put Mallory on his chest while he lay against the trunk of the tree. Mike was packing the leftovers when a man came up to Mike and Harvey and screamed

"Death to homos!" Then he poured his drink onto Mike then ran off. Mike was shocked and began to wipe his eyes. Harvey put Mallory in her car seat and ran to a pretzel cart to grab napkins for Mike. He returned and helped Mike clean up.

"Mike are you ok?" Harvey asked. Concern and worried laced his voice. Mike just nodded and looked over to Mallory to see if she was ok. She was just staring at Mike. Her eyes were glassed over with tears and it broke Mike's heart to see her like that. He got up and brushed his sticky fingers over her cheek. She didn't mind all Mallory wanted was to know her daddy was ok and safe.

"I'm ok baby girl." Mike whispered. Mallory nodded, and touched his cheek. Mike nodded and told Harvey he wanted to go home. Harvey nodded and helped him up. Suddenly a police officer came over with a man in cuffs.

"Sir, is this the man that assaulted your partner?" Harvey took a closer look and the man began to squirm under Harvey's gaze. "Yes officer it is. I'm pressing for assault charges and a hate crime charge." The man looked up and sneered at Harvey. "Sir what is your name and your partner's"

"My name is Harvey Specter and my boyfriend's name is Mike Ross. We both are lawyers at Pearson Hardman." Harvey answered. The man looked up with fear in his eyes. 'Lawyers shit!' He thought. Harvey smirked and gave the officer his information and Mike's. The office and the crook walked away and Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike and put Mallory back into stroller.

Once the family arrived home Mike quickly made his way to the shower, and Harvey put the sleeping Mallory in her crib. Harvey was worried since Mike hadn't said a word all the way home. He silently opened the bathroom door. The glass shower was fogged over, and Harvey heard sniffling from the shower. Harvey stripped swiftly and opened the glass shower door.

He saw Mike under the flow of water he was slightly shaking. Harvey made his way to him and sat next to him and pulled his into his chest.

"Mike I'm so sorry that happened to you. I never thought someone would be so intolerant that they would do that." Mike shook his head and buried his face into Harvey's neck and sobbed. Harvey just rocked and shushed him. After a while Mike finally calmed down and shivered as the water turned cold. Harvey reached up and turned the water up. Mike smiled and cuddled back into Harvey's chest.

Harvey pulled Mike from the shower and began to dry him off. Mike grabbed another towel and dried off Harvey. They went into their bedroom and changed into sweatpants and old Harvard shits. Mike liked the shirts because they smelt like Harvey, and he felt safe in them.

Mallory was still asleep when Harvey checked on her. He smiled and lightly brushed a kiss to her forehead. She rustled for a moment then settled and went back to sleep. Mike was watching some random baseball game on TV. Harvey sat next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Mike scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Harvey's waist. They stayed like that until the game was over, then Mallory woke up and cried.

Harvey pressed a hand to Mike's chest when he got up. "Nope my turn." Harvey said as he walked away. Mallory smiled when Harvey entered the room. "What's up beautiful? Hungry?" Mallory smiled. Harvey got a bottle, and picked up Mallory from the crib. He sat in the rocking chair that faced the large window. He feed her until she had to be burped. He checked how amount ounces she sat and put her over his shoulder. He patted her back and she burped twice.

"Very good. How about one more for daddy?" Harvey asked as he patted her back a few more times. Mallory made a funny noise, and then Harvey felt something hot sink through his shirt. He smelt something foul, and he checked Mallory.

"Oh God Mallory? Why did you spit up on daddy?!" Harvey said loudly. Mike came in and laughed hard when he saw the shirt had a big white puddle on it. Harvey careful took off the shirt. "Gross." He said and Mike laughed a little more. Harvey smiled to but he was disgusted as well.

'Can't wait until she grows up.' Harvey thought as he saw Mike pick Mallory up and wipe her mouth with a diaper wipe.

**YEAH FINISHED! OK one more chapter to go! PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ALSO IM SORRY I DELETED MAGIC MIKE ROSS!**


	7. Chapter 7

What's Outside The Door Chapter 7

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Harvey and Mike are at Harvey's condo and they hear a strange noise coming from the other side of the door. What is it? Established relationship.

_**2 years later**_

Harvey was smiling at Mike and Mallory. Today was Mallory's 3rd birthday and she was all excited. She was squealing and giggling as Mike picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday my beautiful girl." Mike said. Harvey was watching them and then he returned to his laptop where he was looking at houses for his family. One really stood out and Harvey smiled he knew it was the one. "Babe can you come here a minute?" Mike nodded and put Mallory on his hip. Mike looked over Harvey's shoulder at the house on the screen.

"Oh Harvey! It's perfect!" Mike exclaimed. Harvey nodded and kissed Mike's jaw. Mike smiled and set Mallory down. She walked over to Harvey and tugged on his pants. Harvey gave the laptop to Mike and picked up his little girl. He cuddled her close and kissed her hair.

"Happy birthday baby girl. I love you so much Mall." Harvey said. Mallory looked up and kissed Harvey's cheek. "Tanks daddy." She said in her sweet voice. Harvey felt joy burst and flood his entire system. And suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harvey put Mallory on the floor and told her to find Papa. She nodded and trotted off. Harvey quickly answered the door to find Scotty on the other side.

"Hello Harvey." Harvey was startled a little by seeing her. "What do you want Scotty?" She brushed through Harvey was entered the apartment.

"I came to see my girl and give her a birthday present. Now where is my little darling?" Scotty said as she looked around. "I sent her to find Mike. What did you get her?" Harvey questioned. Scotty pouted and got close to Harvey. "Now now we don't to spoil the surprise. And you are still with that boy toy of yours?"

"Yes and his name is Mike. I love him deeply."

"Really so you don't want to give us another try? Even if it was for Mallory?" Scotty said as she ran her fingers up Harvey's neck.

"Don't touch me. You had your chance you left and married someone. I moved on and found Mike. He makes me happy, he loves me, and he doesn't play around with my feelings!" Harvey shouted. Mike entered the room with Mallory close behind him.

"Harvey why are you shout… Oh hi Scotty." Mike said in a restrained voice. He was angry that Scotty was so close to Harvey. Scotty and went over to Mike.

"You are so cute when you try and be big and bad. I was dropping by to give Mallory her birthday present. Also I was presenting Harvey an offer." Mike was stunned and felt his break a little. 'She was trying to get Harvey back. Did he say yes? What if he did? What if I lose Harvey and Mallory to this bitch?' Mike thought. Harvey was looking at Mike and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Mike can I talk to you for a moment in the other room?" Harvey asked. Mike nodded and Mallory tugged on his pant leg. He picked her up and placed her in her room for a moment. Harvey gestured Mike into their room, and closed the door behind him.

"Ok first off I did not know Scotty was coming over. Secondly do you really think I would let two perfect years of my life go down the drain for her? Mike I love you and I'm letting you go. I can't stand Scotty anyway and furthermore she is married and I don't date, sleep with, or even think about married women. All I think about is you and Mallory, our future together. Did you really think that I would do that to you?" Harvey said. His tone was harsh, but he was doing it for a good reason.

"Yes I think you would. I know what you two had, and I know that you aren't fully over her. She can give you everything that you and Mallory need…"

"What Mallory and I need? Mike all I need is you. Mallory needs you. You won't leave her like Scotty will. I know that woman and she hates kids. She will just leave the first time Mallory cries or throws a fit. Mallory needs you Michael. I need you. I love you."

Mike stopped and felt the weight of Harvey's words hit him. Harvey does love him, and Mallory does need him. Mike felt bad for yelling at Harvey, and he felt worse since it was Mallory's birthday. "I'm sorry Harvey." Mike whispered as he closed the gap between them and hugged Harvey. Harvey hugged Mike tightly. He gently rocked Mike in his arms.

"I'm sorry Harvey. I'm sorry I doubted you, and I'm sorry I doubted us. I love you Harvey I just don't want to lose you." Mike said. Harvey nodded against Mike head. Harvey leaned down and Mike looked up. They kissed softly at first, but then it grew passionate, and loving. Mike moaned and Harvey moaned. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but they needed to breathe so they broke apart. Harvey laid his forehead against Mike's. "I love you." Harvey whispered. "I love you too." Mike whispered back.

Mallory began to scream and the men broke apart and rushed over to their daughter. When they arrived to Mallory's room they found Scotty trying to hold her, and Mallory was fighting her off.

"Scotty put her down!" Harvey yelled as he rushed over to grab his daughter. "I have a right to hold her now let go!" Scotty yelled back. Mike was standing there trying to find an opening to get Mallory. He found it when Scotty backed up and tripped over Mallory's toy box. Scotty was falling backwards and tossed Mallory in the air. Mike aimed himself to where Mallory was going to be and caught her. Mallory was crying, and Mike cradled her to his chest. He ran his hand over her hair, and whispered to her. Scotty landed with a loud thud. Harvey stood there shocked but he got through it and went over to Mike and Mallory.

Mike handed Mallory over to Harvey and he held her close to his heart. Mallory snuggled closer and hiccupped as she tried to calm down. Scotty got up and Harvey gave her a death glare.

"Out now." He said coldly. Scotty huffed and took a small package out of her purse. She tossed it into Mallory's crib and stormed out of the apartment. Mike went over and opened the package. It was a white box but inside the box was a beautiful sterling silver locket. Mike opened the locket and saw Harvey and Mike's pictures inside it. The note was under the necklace.

_Harvey and Mike,_

_I wanted Mallory to have this because my mother gave this to me for my third birthday. Mallory does mean something to me and I wanted you to know that. I think this is the last time you will see me unless Mallory wants us to meet again. So I hope you both are happy and stay happy. You both are wonderful fathers and I hope you understand that Mallory is lucky to have you._

_Keep her safe, and happy that's all I ask,_

_Scotty_

_Ps please tell her that I love her it would mean the world to me if you did._

Mike was almost in tears after he read that. Harvey walked over and Mike handed the note to him. Harvey read it quickly and felt bad for yelling at her. Harvey handed Mallory to Mike and pecked his lips. Harvey pulled out his phone and dialed Scotty's number.

"Scotty come back please." Harvey asked. He listened for a moment then nodded. Harvey listened for a few more moments then hung up.

"What did she say?" "She isn't coming back. She made up her mind and she has a flight at 2 for London." Mike felt sad that Scotty was missing her daughters' birthday. He remembered the feeling after his parents died when his birthday came around and he couldn't see his mom. Harvey lightly tugged Mike and Mike came closer and hugged Harvey. Mallory gestured she wanted Mike so Harvey handed her over and then went back to hugging Mike.

"I think we should make this day great for her. Even though it started out crappy doesn't mean it can't be special or nice." Mike suggested. Harvey nodded and grabbed his phone again. "Donna can you do me a favor? Yeah… chocolate or vanilla is fine…. Yes charge it to my card… you're a goddess Donna. See you soon." Mike smiled. 'Good old Donna. She knows what to do to make today special. Harvey dialed another number.

"Jessica… yes it's your goddaughters birthday today… balloons if you please… no Donna has cake duty…. I know you're jealous but… yes Jessica… yes balloons and candy also beer or alcohol… thanks Jessica bye."

"Wow gonna recruit Louis too. He could be the clown." Mike said. Harvey busted up laughing. Mike started to laugh as well. Mallory was staring at them but then decided to laugh as well. Harvey smiled and laughed more.

A few hours later the doorbell rang and Mike answered. "Hey Donna. Hello Jessica." He greeted the women. He got kisses from both of them.

"Where is she? Where is my beautiful birthday girl?" Donna asked as she placed the cake onto the kitchen counter. Then a girly squeal grabbed their attention. A naked Mallory came running out giggling her head off. Harvey came behind her and quickly wrapped her in a towel.

"Sorry. She is definitely fast." Harvey said. He chuckled a little and Mallory gave everyone a big smile. Harvey carried her off to her room.

"Well that was cute, and interesting." Jessica said as she began to blow up balloons. Donna and Mike began to help and they got through all the balloons before Mallory and Harvey came back out. Mallory was dolled up in a cute white dress with a polka dot bow in her hair. Harvey was still in his old clothes that were covered in water. Mallory ran up to Mike and Mike picked her up. Harvey kissed Mike and told him he would be right back.

Mike nodded and Donna took Mallory from Mike. "Hi baby girl." Donna said. Jessica came over and gushed over Mallory. Harvey came back in a black polo shirt and washed out dark blue jeans. Mike whistled and pulled Harvey into him and kissed him deeply. Donna and Jessica cat called at them and Harvey flipped them off. The women laughed and Mallory snuggled into Donna.

The group ate cake and laughed. Mallory got a couple dolls from Jessica, a few new outfits from Donna. When Harvey presented his gift Mallory it was wrapped elegantly with a blue and silver wrapping paper. Mallory looked in awe of it then she asked Harvey for help. Harvey undid the paper and opened the box. Inside was a large handcrafted doll house. The colors were vibrant and the rooms were big enough for the dolls Jessica bought to fit into.

"That's beautiful Harvey." Mike whispered. Harvey just smiled and watched as Mallory played with it for a moment. She looked at him and run up and hugged his leg. Harvey picked her up and hugged her. Donna and Jessica both awed. Mike grabbed his gift and it was large box like Harvey's. Mallory asked Mike for help and Mike destroyed the paper and opened the box. Inside the box was a small tricycle. It was pink with Disney princesses on it. Mallory squealed and hugged Mike tightly. He hugged her back and all the group awed at them.

"Mike that is one bitchin bike." Donna said. Mike laughed and helped Mallory on to it. She smiled and began to pedal. Harvey watched as Mike guided her around the couch and table. He smiled and stopped Mallory before she crashed into the door. They all had a great time. It was Mallory's bedtime and Harvey and Mike both tucked her in. Donna and Jessica stayed a while longer. Then decided it was time to go and bid their farewells and left. Harvey and Mike cleaned up and finally retired to their bedroom. Harvey gently laid Mike down. Mike giggled a little and kissed Harvey gently. Harvey smiled and deepened the kiss.

A few rounds of passionate love later Harvey had his arms loosely around Mike.

"Mike." Harvey whispered. "Yeah." Harvey smiled. "Where do you see us in two more years?" Mike smiled. "A house, a dog maybe, Mallory in preschool maybe, and hopefully married." Harvey smiled at the last part and reached back and grabbed something.

"Mike can you look at me please?" Harvey said as he leaned up. Mike also leaned up and looked at Harvey.

"Mike I know we have had our ups and downs, and we will have plenty more. I know that Mallory is a gift that I don't want to lose, but also I don't want to lose you. I love you more than anything is this world. I want to be with you from now until the day I die. Michael James Ross will you marry me?" Harvey asked as he got out of bed stark naked and got down on one knee.

Mike was in awe, Harvey was so romantic and still so sexy even when he is proposing.

"Yes Harvey. Yes I will marry you." Mike said as Harvey got back onto the bed and kissed him senseless. During the kiss Harvey managed to slip on the ring and intertwined their fingers.

**YEAH I FINISHED IT! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE FOR THIS STORY!**


End file.
